Días de conciertos y besos en la oscuridad
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Solamente iban a ese concierto para animar a Yamato pero las cosas se salieron de su sitio y sin saber cómo Takeru y Mimi se encontraron solos en la oscuridad, separados de sus amigos y con las baladas sonando como su Banda Sonora.


Riens me retó a un Takimi, así que aquí está. El reto es el siguiente:

 _Características_ : Es uno de mis headcanons que Mimi es considerablemente más pequeña que los demás (en especial que sus intereses amorosos lol), y es de ahí que parte esta idea. Es un concierto de Yamato y sus amigos, como siempre, han ido a apoyarlo. El problema es que este concierto se llenó más de lo esperado; el grupo se dispersó por los fans y ellos, ¡han quedado muy atrás! Entonces Mimi, molesta por no poder ver nada, le pregunta a Takeru (que es muy alto, obvio) si puede por favor sentarse en sus hombros para poder ver el escenario. Lo que pase antes y después lo dejo completamente a tu disposición.

Nada más, espero que te guste.

Digimon no es mío, solo la historia lo es.

* * *

Días de conciertos y besos en la oscuridad

Y ahí estaban todos, apoyando a Yamato en su concierto definitivo; su manager les había anunciado que un representante de una de las discográficas más importantes de Japón iba a ir a verles y decidiría si iban a ofrecerles un contrato o directamente cortar toda la esperanza en el mundillo de la música. El rubio estaba muy nervioso, así que todos sus amigos se habían propuesto ir a animarle para que se sintiese más seguro. El sitio era pequeño así que simplemente tenía que lograr que se llenase lo suficiente para que el representante viese que tenían tirón. Así que, ni cortos ni perezosos, había hecho todo tipo de publicidad para que la gente acudiese. Incluso había hablado con su club de fans para que ayudasen; Jun podía ser una buena baza cuando era necesario. Pero el plan no había salido exactamente cómo habían pensado.

Sí, habían llenado la sala, pero en exceso. Habían tenido que sacrificar sus posiciones VIP para que más gente pudiese entrar porque entre su propaganda y el entusiasmo de Jun, eso estaba hasta los topes.

—Esto es horrible —se quejó Mimi, apretujada entre Koushiro y Taichi—. Odio todo.

—Es verdad —afirmó Takeru, detrás de ella y que apenas podía moverse—. Pero tenemos que apoyarlo; es un día especial para él.

—Y esa es la única razón por la que sigo aquí —aseguró la castaña—. ¡Mira mi pelo! Entre tanto empujón me lo han dejado horrible.

—Venga, Princesa —la animó Taichi, dándole un golpe con la cadera—. Si estás guapa igualmente.

Mimi bufó, murmurando algo sobre que su manicura perfecta iba a estropearse, justo en el momento en el que las luces del escenario se apagaron, solamente enfocando a los componentes de la banda que había salido a él. Puede que Yamato hubiese estado nervioso anteriormente, pero en ese momento estaba más seguro que nunca. Con un saludo, hizo que el público vitorease sus nombres, y cuando empezó a cantar, con la magnífica melodía haciéndole de fondo, todo el mundo aplaudió. El rubio se movía como un pez en el agua por el escenario, como si lo hubiese hecho desde siempre. Al terminar la primera canción, agradeció a la gente por ir. Pero fue cuando se agachó, en una canción cursi de amor, a darles la mano a un par de fans, el momento en el que todo se volvió una hecatombe.

Sin saber cómo, Mimi se encontró siendo empujada y tironeada por decenas de fans que querían acercase a la primera fila para que el vocalista del grupo las tocase, y con un poco de suerte, las subiese a escenario a cantar esa romántica canción con él. La chica trató de apartarse, a sabiendas de que si se quedaba quieta la aplastarían, y de repente sus guardaespaldas, dícese Taichi y Koushiro, desaparecieron de su lado y se encontró muy detrás de dónde había estado.

Y completamente sola.

—¡Mierda! —enfadada, dio un pisotón al suelo—. ¿Dónde estará todo el mundo?

—Parece que nos hemos separado todos.

La grave voz de Takeru en su oído la sobresaltó, haciendo que diese un brinco. Dándose la vuelta rápidamente, fulminó con la mirada al chico mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. El rubio soltó una áspera risa antes de volver a erguirse y mirar al escenario. Mimi lo observó, y después a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que, de alguna manera, se había apartado del grupo y estaba sola con Takeru. Suspiró; ¡a ver cómo conseguían volver a juntarse al terminar el concierto! ¡Eso parecía la guerra!

Pero de mientras, se dijo, aprovecharía para disfrutar del recital. Así que se dio la vuelta y volvió a centrar su mirada en el escenario, que, a duras penas alcanzaba a ver. Se dejó llevar por la música, aunque no fuese de su preferida, y coreó un par de versos que se había aprendido.

De repente alguien empujó a Takeru desde atrás y el chico trastabilló para caer hacia delante, pudiendo solamente sostenerse en ella para no llevársela con él y caer ambos. Mimi sintió las grandes manos del rubio en su cintura y como su espalda quedaba completamente pegada al pecho del chico. No le dio tiempo a quejarse del aquél que se había tomado esas libertades para tocarla cuando él volvió a inclinarse a su oído para disculparse.

—Lo siento, Mimi —le susurró y Mimi tembló sin poder evitarlo—. Me han empujado y es imposible que me mueva.

—No… no pasa nada —murmuró ella y agradeció que estuviese oscuro para que no viese su sonrojo—. Puedes quedarte así.

—Gracias, Mimi-chan —Takeru le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y volvió a erguirse, dejando las manos en la cintura de la chica.

Mimi respiró hondo, pero decidió que no era tan raro que Takeru la abrazase; ella lo hacía todo el tiempo. Así que volvió a comenzar a tararear las canciones, ignorando todo lo que le había gustado la colonia que el rubio llevaba puesta. Y podía haber sido un concierto genial, pero no terminó ahí, y de repente, sin saber tampoco de dónde, media docena de chicas aparecieron justo frente a ella, obstaculizando su visión, o más bien eliminándola por completo. Con el ceño fruncido, comenzó a tratar de buscar huecos entre ellas pero que estuviesen saltando mientras animaban al grupo no ayudaba a que Mimi viese nada más que pelo y brazos.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó, frustrada—. ¿Es que es un concierto especial para jirafas?

—Es que eres un poco bajita, Mimi-chan —se burló Takeru.

—¡Soy tamaño estándar! —la chica se giró y lo encaró.

El rubio alzó una ceja y la miró fijamente. Sonriendo, colocó una mano en su cabeza y la movió hasta la de la chica, haciendo énfasis en la diferencia entre ellos dos. La castaña le apartó la mano de su pelo y golpeó repetidas veces su pecho.

—Que tú seas otro gigante no significa que yo sea bajita —se quejó.

—Vale, vale —alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. La princesa Tachikawa no es bajita.

Mimi sonrió satisfecha y volvió a girarse para el escenario, volviendo a encontrarse con las fan locas de metro 80. De repente, como si algo la iluminase, tuvo una idea genial. Sin perder tiempo, volvió a girarse, asustando esa vez ella al chico. La castaña rió pero después se puso a dar botes mientras aplaudía.

—¡Take-chan! ¡Tengo una idea genial! —decía subiendo el tono de voz para que él la escuchase—. ¡Súbeme en tus hombros!

Takeru se quedó estático, mirándola a los ojos, como si no comprendiese exactamente qué era lo que ella le estaba pidiendo. Confuso, inclinó la cabeza a un lado, pidiendo explicaciones.

—Tú eres alto y ves bien el escenario—le explicó ella, de forma escueta—. Si me subes a tus hombros, ¡yo también veré bien!

—Mimi… yo… —empezó a murmurar él, sin saber qué decir.

—¡Oh, venga! —exclamó alargando la _e_ y poniendo morritos mientras se colgaba de su cuello—. Por fi. Peso poco y apenas notarás que estoy ahí.

Mimi no pareció darse cuenta de la situación pero Takeru sí que lo hizo. De repente se encontraban muy cerca, casi pegados, con sus caras a escasos centímetros. El delicioso aroma a fresas de Mimi se coló en sus fosas nasales y tuvo que tragar saliva. Sentía el cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo, y se preguntó cómo es que nunca se había fijado en lo bien formado que estaba.

Alguna de las fans locas empujó a Mimi aquella vez y sus cuerpos se pegaron más aún si cabía. Fue ese momento en el que la chica se percató de la cercanía entre ellos y su corazón fue el que se puso a aletear en ese momento. Con un impulso que no supo de dónde salía, se puso de puntillas para estar más cerca de él, y, como por inercia, Takeru se inclinó hacia abajo aproximándose el uno al otro.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos lo que pareció una eternidad, y en algún momento fueron sus caras las que se acercaron hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron. Takeru desvió la vista a su boca y se lamió los labios, en ese momento resecos, mientras que Mimi se acercó más a él.

Pero ese beso, que tan claro parecía, nunca llegó a ocurrir, porque otro empujón los sacó de la ensoñación. Regresando de golpe a la realidad, Mimi se soltó de su cuello y se alejó todo lo que el reducido espacio le permitía; Takeru sintió que las manos picaban al querer volver a sostener la pequeña cintura de la chica.

Trataron de volver a centrarse en el concierto, pero el hecho de seguir muy juntos y que las fans altas siguiesen allí se lo impidió. El rubio vio que Mimi seguía tratando de ver sobre sus cabezas así que suspiró y se rindió a acceder a algo que no estaba seguro de que fuese a terminar bien.

—Vamos, Mimi-chan —ella lo miró sobre su hombro—. Te subiré; no ves nada así.

La castaña asintió tímidamente, al fin y al cabo ella era la que se lo había pedido, y se acercó para que él la alzase, como si no pesase nada, y la colocase sobre sus hombros.

La panorámica fue completamente diferente y de repente se encontró como si estuviese viendo todo desde algún placo VIP. Alegre por el nuevo emplazamiento, aplaudió y se puso a cantar las canciones.

—¡Gracias, Take-chan! —le gritó sobre las voces a lo que él solamente sonrió, aunque ella no le viese.

El rubio suspiró y se puso a cantar las canciones de su hermano, tratando de centrarse en el concierto y que su mente no se desviase a la chica que tenía subida en sus hombros. Porque Takeru podía tener cara de ángel, pero sus pensamientos en ese momento le podría llevar perfectamente al infierno. Y es que las piernas de Mimi cayendo por delante de él estaban haciendo que su cabeza diese vueltas, sobretodo porque las sostenía para que ella mantuviese el equilibrio; eran tan suaves… y sus pensamientos no se detenían al saber que la chica estaba encima de él vistiendo solamente una corta falda. ¡Mierda! Porque quería acariciar esos muslos a conciencia, y besar esos labios que había estado a punto de besar minutos antes… Y eso estaba mal porque ella era Mimi-chan. Y no debería tener esos pensamientos de su hermanita mayor.

Aunque ya no la viese tanto como su _hermanita._

Así que de alguna manera agradeció cuando Yamato anunció la última canción. Y al terminar, un par de luces se encendieron mientras el grupo se despedía y agradecía todo. Mimi le hizo un gesto y Takeru comprendió que quería que le bajase. La gente aún seguía gritando y gritando por otra canción mientras la chica se las arreglaba para deslizarse por la espalda del rubio hasta llegar al suelo, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese la columna vertebral al ritmo de la chica al bajar. Se quedó quieto, tratando de que la respiración dejase de ser errática, a la espera de que Mimi le dijese algo. Pero no esperaba que ella no hablase sino que rodease su cintura con los brazos y se pegase a él. Ese cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo no hizo que dejase de estar nervioso, y que ella enterrase su cara en la sudadera que llevaba no ayudó a controlar sus recién encontrados pensamientos lascivos hacia la castaña.

—Hueles tan bien… —ronroneó ella, aspirando ese aroma a sándalo y picante que él tenía.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Takeru; porque había soportado como un caballero que se moviese en sus hombros cuando sus pensamientos solo le decían que quería que lo hiciese con él pero ambos en horizontal. Así que le soltó los brazos y se dio la vuelta, pillando por sorpresa a Mimi. Ella vio los azules ojos del chico brillar en la oscuridad de la sala.

—Yo… lo siento Take… —pero no terminó la frase.

Porque Takeru ni siquiera había querido decir nada y, antes de que le diese tiempo a arrepentirse de ello se había inclinado totalmente, reduciendo la diferencia de altura entre ellos, y la estaba besando. Mimi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no esperando que el pequeño, ya no tan pequeño, Takeru estuviese besándola. ¡Y vaya beso! Porque él podía tener cara de ángel, pero ella cayendo al infierno por cómo se movían los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Y le estaba gustando. Mucho. Posiblemente más de lo que debería. Pero le dio igual, y, dejándose llevar, cerró los ojos y volvió a colgarse de su cuello y se pegó a él.

El rubio sonrió contra sus labios al verla tan receptiva así que rodeó su estrecha cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo a él todo lo que pudo, aunque fuese poco en su opinión. Se dejaron llevar, y sintieron las mariposas aletear en sus estómagos como si quisieran escapar. Podrían quedarse toda la vida así y en ese momento no les hubiese importado, habiendo olvidado que estaban en un concierto en público. Fue otro empujón lo que les hizo parar, trastabillando y casi cayendo; se separaron mientras veían a la gente que se dirigía a la salida.

—Estoy empezando a odiar los empujones —gruñó el rubio, mirando las fans que trataban de salir para pedirle un autógrafo a su hermano.

—Bueno, han sido ellos los que nos han traído hasta esto, ¿no? —Takeru la miró y vio que pestañeaba; una mezcla entre infantil y sensual que lo desarmó, y no pudo más que sonreír.

—Es cierto —rió, volviendo a darle un rápido beso—. Vamos a buscar al resto.

Mimi asintió y se cogieron de la mano, tratando de no perderse ellos también entre la multitud que abandonaba la sala. Lentamente se encaminaron hacia los camerinos, sabiendo que su hermano había dejado un aviso a los de seguridad para el después del concierto. Dieron sus nombres y entraron, encontrándose ya a todos sus amigos dentro. La castaña le sonrió y se despidió tímidamente de él con la mano para encaminarse hacia Sora y Hikari, que charlaban a un lado, mientras Takeru hacia lo propio pero yendo hacia su hermano, el cual estaba con una muy excitada Miyako colgada diciéndole lo bueno que era en su trabajo. Cuando llegó hasta él, la chica de pelo morado se alejó hacia el resto de integrantes del grupo.

—Felicidades, hermano —le dijo Takeru con una sonrisa pintada en la boca—. Ha sido un buen concierto.

—Estaba a tope, ¿verdad? —sonrió Yamato—. El mundo se ha vuelto loco con nosotros.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el rollo del representante? —le preguntó el menor.

—Perfecto —aseguró el mayor—. ¡Tenemos contrato!

Takeru volvió a felicitarle y le dio un abrazo amistoso junto con un pan de palmaditas en la espalda. Mimi llegó en ese momento y corrió a abrazar al rubio mayor.

—¡Taichi me lo ha contado! —le gritó al oído, haciendo que Ishida hiciese una mueca—. ¡Felicidades, Yama-kun! ¡Vas a tener que presentarme a mucha gente famosa!

—Gracias, Mimi —contestó él, respondiendo levemente el abrazo de la chica con timidez.

La chica se separó de él y lanzó una mirada hacia Takeru, que aún seguía junto a su hermano. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó y murmuró algo sobre ir con Koushiro antes de prácticamente huir corriendo de allí. Takeru le siguió con la mirada y se la quedó mirando, sonriendo tontamente. Un carraspeo a su lado le recordó que estaba con su hermano y se giró hacia él. Yamato alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó cruzándose los brazos, dejando claro que no pensaba parar hasta que tuviese las explicaciones necesarias.

—Digamos, hermano, que en este conciertos ambos hemos ganado algo bueno —murmuró enigmático—. Aunque creo que lo mío es bastante mejor… Mucho _más que bueno_.

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir... espero que te guste, Riens, y que esté a la altura de tus expectativas. no sé si me ha quedado tan dulce como querías... no es algo que exigieses así que ha evolucionado a esto. Ya me dirás.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
